


we'll never forget how it feels now, just like first love

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Day 4, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Parkner Week 2020, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Harley had decided to just be himself. Maybe he would make a friend, maybe not. Either way, he didn’t care.At least, that was what he decided before the sliding door to the lab opened to reveal the prettiest boy Harley had ever seen with his own two eyes. Then he decided his goal would be to turn the charm on, maybe pepper in the fact that he was gay, and hopefully ask him out, provided the other boy liked boys as well.Parkner Week Day 4: “I will pepper in the fact that I am gay” / coming out / first date
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662
Comments: 16
Kudos: 250
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	we'll never forget how it feels now, just like first love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts).



Harley didn’t know what he was expecting when Tony mentioned that his intern was going to be working in the lab with them that day. It was only his second day in New York City, but Tony had been telling him stories about this fabled intern for months. He didn’t know if he should be excited or jealous or nonchalant or anything else. So, when Tony said the intern would be there in a few minutes, Harley had decided to just be himself. Maybe he would make a friend, maybe not. Either way, he didn’t care.

At least, that was what he decided before the sliding door to the lab opened to reveal the prettiest boy Harley had ever seen with his own two eyes. Then he decided his goal would be to turn the charm on, maybe pepper in the fact that he was gay, and hopefully ask him out, provided the other boy liked boys as well.

The boy in question looked at him and waved, a sheepish smile on his face. Tony got up from his seat. “Underoos, you’re here! Meet Harley, you know, the kid I was telling you about with the potato gun.” Harley scowled at Tony, but he took note of the understanding that lit up Peter’s face. So the other boy had heard of him. “Harley, meet Peter, my intern.”

Harley took that as his cue to step forward. “Hey, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for Peter to shake.

“Same to you.” Peter shook Harley’s hand before quickly pulling away. He was shy in a kinda cute way. His curls ended just above his eyes and Harley suddenly felt the need to run his hands through them. 

Tony clapped his hands together, snapping Harley out of his fantasies. “Alright well then, let’s get to work.”

Harley settled in at the lab table next to Peter, and soon enough the room fell into a comfortable silence. Tony kept his music playing, albeit much softer than earlier that morning. Every once in a while, Harley tried to talk to Peter, who would always respond politely. Soon enough though, Peter stopped being so shy, instead asking Harley questions and getting to know him. With every word Harley started to like Peter a little more. The boy was smart, funny, interesting, and definitely Harley’s type. 

The conversation stayed mostly normal, what with Tony listening in to all of it from his desk nearby, even chiming in occasionally. Harley couldn’t find the right time to make a move. He was never one to hide his sexuality, and he knew Tony wouldn’t say anything about it, but he hadn’t quite come out to the older man yet, and he didn’t really want to surprise him with that. 

The time passed by faster than Harley noticed, and before he could even make his move, Peter was jumping out of his seat, bidding both of them a goodbye as he rushed out of the room. 

Harley looked around, surprised at how quickly Peter had left. 

Tony just laughed at his confused expression. “Peter’s a real whirlwind like that, comes and goes, leaving chaos in his wake.”

At the statement of chaos, Harley glanced over at Peter’s lab table. It was mostly empty except for a small piece of ripped notebook paper. Harley leaned over to grab it, but his sudden motion had the paper flying through the air, floating and landing at Tony’s feet.

“What’s this?” Tony put down the tool in his hand and leaned over to grab the sheet.

Harley shrugged, walking over to Tony to see what was written on it. "Looks like Peter left it." He peered over Tony’s shoulder as Tony read the apparent note out loud.

_ Hey Harley, this is Peter. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date. My number is below in case you say yes. _

Harley’s eyes grew wide. "I can't believe he asked before me." He grabbed the paper out of Tony’s hand. There were a lot more things about it that he couldn't believe but he chose to focus on that part, lest he begin panicking. 

"Since when have you liked boys?" Tony turned to face him and Harley froze. 

He carefully lifted his hands and shook them in the air, making almost slow-motion jazz hands "I'm gay. Surprise?"

Tony just dropped his head into his hands. "Of all the outcomes I didn't expect this."

Tony’s response left Harley more than a little worried. He had assumed Tony would be fine with it, but what if he wasn't?

"What do you mean?"

"I know Peter said he was bi, but somehow I never put together the possibility that he would ask you out."

Harley let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t about the gay thing, it was just about Peter. 

"And what's so bad about that? He's cute." Harley smirked, feeling more secure in himself and finally able to find the humor in the situation. 

"I- wait!" Tony's head shot up to look at Harley. "You were going to ask him out?"

"Yeah, if he hadn't disappeared so quickly."

"So you like him back?"

Harley nodded, confused by what Tony was asking. 

"So both of you are going to go on a date?"

"Hopefully." Harley grinned away, finding joy in the groan that spilled from Tony’s lips. 

"Both of you are going to make my life hell. I will never have another moment of peace. I will be completely grey in a month." Tony ran a hand through his hair, gripping onto it. 

"You're already grey." Harley slumped back into his chair. "So no big difference."

Tony scowled at Harley. "Why did I let you into my house?"

"Because we're connected." And with that statement, Harley got up, heading towards the doors. "Now, it's clear you need some time to think through your frustration and confusion. In the meanwhile, I have a cute boy to text and a date to plan. Bye!" He waved and walked out the door, leaving a tongue-tied and shocked Tony behind. 

He couldn’t wait to tell Peter about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
